Fright Night (1985) Soundtrack
The music from Fright Night has seen numerous releases around the world in both official and bootleg formats. Songs #"''Fright Night''" (The J. Geils Band) #"''You Can't Hide from the Beast Inside''" (Autograph) #"''Good Man in a Bad Time''" (Ian Hunter) #"''Rock Myself to Sleep''" (April Wine) #"''Let's Talk''" (Devo) #"''Armies of the Night''" (Sparks) #"''Give It Up''" (Evelyn "Champagne" King) #"''Save Me Tonight''" (White Sister) #"''Boppin' Tonight''" (Fabulous Fontaines) #"''Come to Me''" (Brad Fiedel) Although an instrumental version of Brad Fiedel's "Come to Me" was prominently featured throughout the movie, the version on the album includes words sung by Fiedel. Instrumental versions were later issued on the CD with Fiedel's score (see below) and an alternate version by Deborah Holland, which includes an additional verse, is featured during the end credits of ''Fright Night Part 2''. The songs "Save Me Tonight" and "Let's Talk" appear on the album and are credited in the film but didn't make the final cut of the movie. Releases The soundtrack album was released on LP and cassette in 1985 by Private-I Records (a subsidiary of Columbia Records, now owned by Sony Music), but it's never been officially issued on mp3. An officially pressed U.S. CD is alleged to exist (which would have been produced during the era of CD longboxes ), but if it does, copies are extremely scarce and it's difficult to discern from the countless bootlegs. The legitimate unavailability and overwhelming fan demand has resulted in a myriad of bootlegs, including both burned CD-Rs and seemingly-professionally-pressed compact discs. In 2016, the album was re-released on vinyl in a variety of limited editions by Night Fever Records. This version includes a different mix of "''Armies of the Night''." 1985 Vinyl Record The original vinyl releases around the world are primarily the same, adorned with the poster art on the front and four photos and credits on the back. The Japanese version was released with an obi strip and a folded black-and-white insert featuring photos and text. Fright Night 1985 Soundtrack LP.jpg|USA LP Fright Night Japan Soundtrack 01.jpeg|Japanese LP Front Fright Night Japan Soundtrack 02.jpeg|Japanese LP Back Fright Night Japan Soundtrack 03.jpeg|Japanese Insert Fright Night Japan Soundtrack 04.jpeg|Japanese Insert Fright Night France Soundtrack LP 01.jpeg|French LP Front Fright Night France Soundtrack LP 02.jpeg|French LP Back Fright Night France Soundtrack LP 03.jpeg|French LP Label Fright Night France Soundtrack LP 04.jpeg|French LP Label Fright Night Brazilian LP Front.JPG|Brazilian LP Front Fright Night Brazilian LP Back.JPG|Brazilian LP Back Cassette The cassette release doesn't include the photos boasted on the back of the vinyl record jacket; the credits are printed on the back of the tape's sleeve. The U.S. and U.K. cassette covers deviate slightly - the songs/artists are formatted in two columns on the front of the American release and listed at the bottom of the British tape, with the artwork cropped differently on each release. Fright Night USA Soundtrack Cassette 01.jpeg|USA Cassete front Fright Night USA Soundtrack Cassette 02.jpeg|USA Cassette Sleeve Fright Night USA Soundtrack Cassette 03.jpeg|USA Cassette Inner Sleeve Fright Night USA Soundtrack Cassette 04.jpeg|USA Cassette Fright Night USA Soundtrack Cassette 05.jpeg|USA Cassette Fright Night UK Cassette Soundtrack.JPG|UK Soundtrack Cassette 2016 Vinyl Editions On March 25, 2016, the album was re-released by Night Fever Music. Remastered from the original tapes, the company seemingly-unknowingly wound up with the extended movie mix of "Armies of the Night," which runs almost a minute longer and was previously unreleased. Pressed on 180 gram vinyl, they issued the album in four different limited collector's editions: Blue Glow-in-the-Dark (limited to 200), Blue White Splatter (500), Blue White Evil Fog (2,000) and a picture disc featuring the poster art. Fright Night Soundtrack - Night Fever 2016 Re-Release Cover.jpg|Limited Edition front cover Fright Night Soundtrack - Night Fever 2016 Re-Release Cover 2.jpg|Limited Edition back cover Fright Night Soundtrack - Night Fever 2016 Re-Release Sleeve.jpg|Sleeve Fright Night Soundtrack - Blue Glow in the Dark limited edition.jpg|Glow in the Dark Fright Night Soundtrack - Blue White Evil Fog limited edition.jpg|Blue White Evil Fog Fright Night Soundtrack - Blue White Splatter limited edition.jpg|Blue White Splatter Fright Night Soundtrack Picture Disc.jpg|Picture Disc Singles Singles were issued for Fright Night with Boppin' Tonight, Give It Up with Armies of the Night, and Rock Myself to Sleep. A variety of 7" and 12" singles exist from various countries (click the song titles for additional information). J Geils Band Fright Night 1985 White Label Japanese Promo.jpg|Fright Night/Boppin' Tonight Japanese Promo J Geils Band Fright Night 45 01.jpeg|Fright Night/Boppin' Tonight single Evelyn Champagne King and Sparks 7 inch UK single 01.jpeg|Give It Up/Armies of the Night UK 7" single April Wine Rock Myself To Sleep Single 01 Front Cover.jpg|Rock Myself to Sleep single Evelyn Champagne King Give It Up Killer Dance Mix 1.JPG|Give It Up 12" Dance Mix with Sleeve Additional Releases Although the Fright Night album has been out of print for decades, several songs have surfaced on other albums, both in CD and digital mp3 format. *In 1986, Sparks issued a new recording of "The Armies of the Night" on their album Music That You Can Dance To. Running roughly four seconds longer than the cut on the soundtrack, a few lyrics are omitted and the orchestrations greatly deviate. On some releases of the album, the aptly-titled song "Change" replaces Armies of the Night. This version of the song was also included on the French compilation The Hell Collection. *In 2014, three mixes of Give It Up were included as bonus tracks on disc 2 of Evelyn "Champagne" King's remastered album A Long Time Coming (A Change Is Gonna Come). Included are the 7" version (3:52), the Killer Dance Mix (5:48) and the Dub Mix (4:20). Issued in both CD and mp3 formats. *Devo's song Let's Talk was included on their 2000 compilation CD Pioneers Who Got Scalped: The Anthology. *Ian Hunter's Good Man in a Bad Time was included on his 2-disc 1996 anthology Once Bitten Twice Shy. Released on CD and mp3. *''Rock Myself to Sleep'' was included on April Wine's 1985 album Walking Through Fire. It was later included on the 1992 compilation Over 60 Minutes with April Wine: The Hits, as well as on the 1994 The April Wine Collection 4-CD set. *White Sister's Save Me Tonight was included on their 1986 album Passion By Fashion, which has been issued in mp3 format. Music Videos Fright Night In 1985, the J. Geils Band produced a promotional music video for the title song which utilized many clips from the film and received minor airplay on MTV - the band split up soon after it was filmed. The best quality version of this clip in circulation appears on the DVD collection "Spooky Videos, Volume 2,"Promo Only - Spooky Hits Volume 2 which was released by Promo Only, a company that caters exclusively to professional D.J.'s and V.J.'s. A lower-quality copy (with an obtrusive time code on the screen) and rare behind-the-scenes featurette appear on the original EPK (Electronic Press Kit) which was included on the 30th anniversary edition blu-ray. Rock Myself to Sleep April Wine issued a music video for their single Rock Myself to Sleep. Unfortunately, this video is not a tie-in with Fright Night, it instead focuses on a spoiled rich girl who rips off her clothes and dances around the living room watching April Wine perform the song on laserdisc. Save Me Tonight (Live) Although there was no official music video for White Sister's Save Me Tonight, several live versions have been in circulation. A performance in Nottingham, England was included on the band's DVD Straight From The Heart: Live At Firefest 2008. This version is slowed down and includes a different intro and outro. The band returned to Firefest the following year and their very different performance was captured by a fan and uploaded to You Tube. Instrumental Score In 2011, Intrada Records officially issued the score on CD. Unfortunately, some of the master tapes had gone missing, so some of the music was transferred from lower-quality tapes. The limited-edition 2011 Twilight Time Blu-ray also included the complete isolated score. #"Fright Night" - 15:25 from the 1/4" 15 i.p.s. Stereo Mixes #"Window Watching" - 01:57 #"Jerry Takes Off" - 01:45 #"Drive to Evil and Bat Attack" - 02:07 #"Charlie's Cathedral, Charmed and Alley Bat" - 05:29 #"Evil Visitor" - 01:44 #"Charlie Begs for Help and Come to Me (Seduction Scene)" - 04:38 #"Vampire Killers and Your Dinner's in the Oven" - 09:44 #"Jerry's Time Is Up" - 07:28 #"The Basement" - 05:21 #"You're So Cool Brewster and Come to Me" - 05:44 Bootlegs A vast array of bootlegs exist, many sourced from DVD and Blu-Ray releases. A bootleg CD which included Brad Fiedel's partial score for the film first surfaced in Japan in 2000, and this low-quality version was the source of numerous discs to follow. In addition to the obligatory CD-Rs available on eBay and iOffer, there are many compact discs which appear to have been professionally pressed and packaged, often denoted as "limited" or "collector's" editions in an effort to swindle fans. The Final Cut Perhaps the most notable bootlegs were offered by The Inferno Music Vault, a blog dedicated to making rare and unreleased movie soundtracks freely available for fans to download. The site first offered a 28-track soundtrack and score in 2008; in 2011 they released a multi-download version subtitled "The Final Cut" which included the soundtrack, isolated score (lifted from the Blu-Ray), rare bonus tracks and audio commentaries with the cast and crew. Some fans feel that this version of the score is superior to the official Intrada CD release. In addition to being available at The Inferno Music Vault, the files were re-shared on torrents, and bootleggers have been known to sell copies on eBay and i-offer. Numerous variations of the artwork were created and included with the original downloads and so, because bootleggers can mix-n-match, instantly identifying this bootleg can be a bit tricky. 'Disc 1: The Complete Isolated Score' #Child Of The Night (0:11) #Setting The Scene (2:46) #Fright Night Theatre (2:06) #The Cellar (0:55) #Scary Movie (0:22) #Window Watching (Come To Me) (2:01) #Spying On The Neighbours (1:49) #Drive To Evil (0:51) #First Meeting (0:35) #Night Visit (3:04) #The Choice (4:04) #Bat Attack (1:27) #'Watch Me Do It' (0:30) #Charlie's Cathedral (2:37) #The Charmer (0:43) #The Test (1:58) #Revelation (1:45) #Stalker (2:20) #'Take My Hand' (0:56) #He's Coming (0:25) #Evil Gets Cross (1:45) #Terrified (0:53) #Come To Me (Instrumental) (3:56) #"Fearless" Vampire Killers (1:50) #'Welcome To Fright Night ... ' (1:37) #Peter & The Wolf - Transformation - Reborn Vampire Killer (8:04) #On The Staircase - Out Of Time (7:34) #The Basement (3:40) #Laid To Rest (1:49) #Fright Night Theatre (Instrumental) (0:11) #Back To Normal (0:49) 'Disc 2: The Songs' #J. Geils Band - Fright Night (3:44) #Autograph - You Can't Hide From The Beast Inside (4:06) #Ian Hunter - Good Man In A Bad Time (3:42) #April Wine - Rock Myself To Sleep (3:30) #Devo - Let's Talk (2:41) #Sparks - Armies Of The Night (4:31) #Evelyn "Champagne" King - Give It Up (3:46) #White Sister - Save Me Tonight (4:22) #Fabulous Fontaines - Boppin' Tonight (3:04) #Brad Fiedel - Come To Me (3:42) #Sparks - Armies Of The Night Version (4:36) 'Disc 3: Bonus Material' #Brad Fiedel - Love Theme (2:11) #Brad Fiedel - Fright Night (Medley) (15:29) #Brad Fiedel - Charlie's Cathedral, Charmed And Alley Bat (5:29) #Brad Fiedel - Charlie Begs For Help And Come To Me (Seduction Scene) (4:40) #Brad Fiedel - Vampire Killers And Your Dinner's In The Oven (9:44) #Brad Fiedel - You're So Cool Brewster And Come To Me (Vocal Version) (5:46) #Brad Fiedel & J Geils Band - Back To Normal? / End Titles (Fright Night) Version (4:00) #Sparks, Ian Hunter, Evelyn "Champagne" King & Autograph - Fright Night Club Mix (11:32) #Chris Sarandon - Crypticon 2008 in Rosedale, MN (8:36) 'Disc 4: Audio Commentaries' #Holland, Sarandon & Stark Commentary (1:44:18) #Holland, Ragsdale, Geoffreys & Cook Commentary (1:48:26) Fright Night Bootleg 01 Front.jpg Fright Night Bootleg 01 Back.jpg Fright Night Bootleg 01 Inlay.jpg Fright Night Bootleg 01 Cover.jpg Fright Night Bootleg 02 Front.jpg Fright Night Bootleg 03 .jpg Fright Night Bootleg 04.jpg FN_TrayLiner.jpg FN_TrayLinerALT.jpg FN_TrayLinerALT2.jpg Fright Night - 25th Anniversary Edition - Front.jpg Fright Night - 25th Anniversary Edition - Front (Alt).jpg Fright Night - 25th Anniversary Edition - Back.jpg Fright Night - 25th Anniversary Edition - Back (Alt).jpg fright-night-back1.jpg FrightNight V2Front Inlay.jpg References External Links *The Inferno Music Vault *Soundtrack Collector *Discogs Category:Merchandise Category:Fright Night (1985) Category:1985 Soundtrack Category:Albums